Vega Rising
by redcatherine
Summary: Vega Black is the biological daughter of Sirius Black and the adoptive daughter of Remus Lupin. She is currently entering her 4th year at Hogwarts with her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Watch these young witches and wizards grow into adults while causing their parents countless gray hairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vega Black jogged the platform to enter her 4th year at Hogwarts along with her fathers, Sirius, and Remus. Vega was so excited to go back to Hogwarts that she already had her Gryffindor robs on, proudly showing off her house colors. This way she did not have to take time away from catching up with her friends on the train. She was practically running to the train when Sirius tugged the back of her hood jokingly, "Are you so eager to leave us that you won't say a proper goodbye?" Vega rolled her eyes, "Of course not Dad. I would never leave you and Remus without saying goodbye, I will miss you both terribly." Remus gave her a warm smile and lazily put her arm around her shoulders "make sure to write us this year, we don't want to have to show up to the castle to make sure you are still alive." Vega smiled back at Remus remembering the time she had forgotten to write to her Dad and Remus for two weeks and their faces appearing in the common room fireplace yelling like mad men. "I promise to write every Sunday plus I will see you both on the first Saturday of every month in Honeydukes" Vega said.

Truthfully Vega was going to miss Sirius and Remus very much, she always did. Although Sirius was her biological father, Remus and Sirius raised her together in a large house near The Burrow. Summer's were great fun and Vega was at the Weasley's almost everyday. Fred and George were her best friends and you were all thrilled to be going into your 4th year at Hogwarts together, probably playing more pranks than the year before. Vega became fast friends with Fred and George when they discovered that she also had a love for mischief, and they have continued the tradition of disruption throughout their three years of Hogwarts.

Vega's mother was out of the picture as she had died during the first wizarding war when you were very young, and her father hardly mentioned her. They were not married when they had Vega, hell, they weren't even in love but they both loved Vega fiercely. Remus has lived with Sirius and Vega since her mother's death. He officially adopted her when she was five and filled the role of the more responsible parent of the two often reminding Sirius that he had to say no to you sometimes, even when he really didn't want to.

Vega smiled brightly when she saw the Weasley twins running towards here. "OH VEGA IT" S BEEN SO LONG" Fred said dramatically. George continued the dramatic display "IT HAS BEEN A TORTOROUS 24 HOURS WITHOUT YOU." Vega laughed and hugged the twins. The three of you haven't been apart for more than a week since you moved next to them when you were six and 24 hours felt too long. Molly Weasley sighed and crossed her arms "well at least I can finally get some peace and quite in my own house." She looked sharply at Sirius and Remus "did you two know that your daughter and my sons have been torturing everyone this summer? I can hardly rest for five minutes before they have started a fire!" Sirius smiled at Molly, "Molly I assure you that Remus and I had a serious talk with Vega after the incident with the fireworks." Sirius could not help but be slightly impressed by the pranks that Vega had pulled with Fred and George, she had defiantly inherited his streak for breaking the rules. Remus was less impressed by the mischief that they caused and had threatened to homeschool Vega if she didn't behave. Vega hugged Molly and gave her the best "sorry again" smile and Molly softened and kissed Vega on the forehead goodbye.

The train bell started whistling and everyone snapped back into reality and started rushing to find a compartment. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had already said their goodbyes and climbed on a compartment towards the front on the train by the 2nd years. Vega hugged Sirius and Remus tightly and rushed onto a compartment with Fred and George along with some fellow 4th years. She waved as the train rolled away and could not help but feel a pang of sadness as they disappeared. George saw that she was already missing her dads and gave her a friendly nudge and whispered "if it makes you feel any better I heard Fred talking in his sleep last night about how he was going to miss mum." Vega laughed loudly and instantly snapped back into her cheery self as the train sped towards Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The three friends arrived at Hogwarts that evening and had a great time watching the terrified first years being sorted into their houses. Fred and George's younger sister, Ginny, was sorted into Gryffindor and her brothers cheered loudly as she ran to the table to sit beside her three older brothers.

"Congratulations on making Gryffindor!" Said Vega.

"Thank you!" said Ginny excited to finally be included with everyone at Hogwarts.

Vega saw Ginny as her younger sister and would often babysit her over the summer when the Weasley family was away. Everyone was very protective of Ginny and treated her like a baby which Ginny fought against every chance she got, and was often more mischievous than Fred and George, but was better at getting away with things. Vega treated Ginny differently than her brothers. She knew what it was like being the only girl and feeling like the other in the group. Ginny, Vega, and Hermione would get together sometimes when the boys were getting on their nerves and do "girl things" which usually meant drinking tea, painting their nails, and discussing interesting books they had been reading recently. Even though Fred and George were Vega's best friends, at the end of the day they were still boys and sometimes didn't understand the many emotions that 14 year old girls had.

Everyone in the Great Hall enjoyed the feast before going back to their common rooms. Vega was tired from the long day but was too excited to be back at Hogwarts to go back to bed just yet. She stayed in the common room until almost midnight play wizard chess with her friend Angelica and trading stories about their summers.

"Guess what?" Angelica whispered."

"What?" Vega replied

Angelica leaned in and whispered "I kissed someone this summer."

"WHAT! WHO?" Vega yelled. This gained the attention of everyone in the common room. Angelica looked mortified and Vega mouthed "sorry" to her. Everyone quickly lost interest and the common room went back to its normal volume.

"Who was it?" Vega said in a hushed voice.

"John Filwick" Said Angelica.

Vega's eyes widened and she felt a tinge of jealously. John was a 5th year in Gryffindor and was very handsome. He had long brown hair and was very tall and muscular. Vega suddenly felt very behind in the boys department. Despite the "girl time" she sometimes spent with Ginny and Hermione growing up, she was mostly surrounded by guys and was often treated as such. Remus and Sirius did not help much in this department and often bought her simple jeans and shirts with her robes because she would often roughhouse with the Weasley boys and get her clothes dirty anyway. She always had sort of a childhood crush on Bill Weasley and would always try to impress him with broom tricks when he was home for Christmas, but she grew out of it by 3rd year.

"How was it? I mean how did you know what to do?" asked Vega. She was desperate to get as much information from Angelica as she could.

"Good. I mean it was very quick and I didn't really know what to do." Said Angelica

Vega nodded urging her to continue.

"We are next door neighbors back home and after practicing qudditch all day it just sort of happened. But then he tried to jam his tongue in my mouth!" said Angelica, shuddering at the memory.

Vega was taken aback. Was that how you were supposed to kiss? "What did it feel like" asked Vega.

Angelica thought to herself for a moment and said "actually it was quite nice but I really need to get more experience. I mean Alicia already got to second base with Oliver Wood!"

"I'm so behind!" Cried Vega. "Angelica can you help me?"

"Well I'm not really an expert and I need to get more experience too. Maybe we can ask Alicia when we go to Hogsmeade with weekend." Said Angelica.

"Perfect!" Said Vega.

Fred and George walked over after making the rounds of selling their inventions to all of the younger students. "What are you two talking about? It looks very serious whatever it is." Said George teasingly.

"Nothing!" Vega and Angelica said at the same time. There was no way you talk to Fred or George about this, they would never let you live it down.

Fred narrowed his eyes "You two sound like you are up to something. Is it against the rules?"

"And if it is, we would like to join." Finished George

Vega rolled her eyes at them "I know this may come as a shock to you guys but there are schemes that don't involve you."

Fred leaned in closer to Vega "You should know by now Vega that we have a way of finding everything out."

Vega laughed it off but knew deep down that they were right. Fred and George knew her too well for her to keep anything from them and she usually told them everything, meaning that they would work day and night to find out what she was keeping from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vega went back to her dorm an hour later and was looking at herself in the mirror and signed sadly. She was what books like to call a "later bloomer." She was small for her age and yet to go through her growth spurt that girls usually had around 13. Remus would assure her that she would eventually grow and would often remind her that Sirius was a late bloomer too. Vega was still mostly flat chested except for a very small chest she was starting to grow. Although she was smaller than most of the girls in her year, boys were starting to notice her. Vega had long dark, curly hair and light gray eyes like her father and was becoming a very pretty girl. Little did Vega know, Fred and George had made it known with the boys in Gryffindor that they were not to bother you. They were always protective of Vega but they would not admit it to her face.

She had yet to start her period and felt very behind from her classmates. She cringed when she remembered the "talk" that Sirius and Remus had tried to have with you over the summer.

 _Flashback_

 _Remus and Sirius called Vega into the dining room for some tea one afternoon. Vega did not think that anything was different as they often had tea on Sunday afternoons. She sat across from the two men and started pouring her tea into the cup. Sirius and Remus looked very tense and Vega noticed that Sirius was pouring fire whisky into his cup instead of tea, earning a disapproving look from Remus._

" _Why are you guys acting so weird? Asked Vega. Her eyes suddenly widened "Did someone die?!"_

" _No of course not." Remus said quickly. "We just wanted to talk to you about something since you are starting to get older." He cleared his throat and nudged Sirius._

 _Sirius took a big drink of his whisky and said quickly "Vega do you know what a period is?"_

 _Vega's face turned bright red. She did in fact know a little about periods since Hermione came to the burrow in the middle of the summer and told Vega that her parents had the "talk" with her and explained everything. Molly Weasley over heard some of this conversations and expressed her disappointment that Vega's dads had not had this talk with her. Vega was really regretting not shutting the door at this moment._

" _Kind of. I mean Heriomne told me what her parents told her. It all sounds very complicated." Said Vega._

 _Sirius looked relived that she at least had an idea of what it was and that he didn't have to start from scratch. "Yes it is a little complicated but I think it is important that we talk about this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable talking to us about stuff like this or asking us questions."_

" _Do you have any questions?" Asked Remus._

 _Vega thought to herself for a moment she did have few questions that even Hermione didn't have the answers to. "Does it hurt?"_

 _Remus and Sirius looked at each other as if considering how much to tell her. "Well it depends" said Remus "some women get stomach cramps and may feel under the weather for a few days."_

 _Vega though this seemed logical. How could someone bleed for a week and not feel a thing?_

" _Can I still play qudditch?" asked Vega_

" _Of course!" said Sirius. "You will have to see how bad your cramps are but I'm sure you can go to the hospital wing for a potion if you must."_

 _Vega sighed in relief at this news. She couldn't imagine the teasing she would get from the boys if you had to take a break because of cramps._

 _Remus pulled out a book from under the table and handed it to Vega. "We got you this book, it explains it better than we can."_

" _And don't forget to come to us with anything" Smiled Sirius._

 _Vega smiled back at her dads. Even though she was very uncomfortable with the conversation, she was glad to have answers and book._

 _That night Vega and Hermione read the entire book together and Vega was glad to have another girl around her age (although a little younger) that was just as confused by the whole thing as she was._

 _End Flashback_

Vega woke up the next morning to Fred screaming in her ear "GET UP IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Fred and George knew all of the secret passageways and passwords to the castle from a map that they found, and bribing the younger students for passwords. They often had to wake up Vega to keep her from being late to classes because of inability to get up in the morning without someone basically dragging her out of bed.

Vega groaned and got out of bed. She was used to the twins screaming at her to get up so it didn't bother her. She looked at the time, "Is there a reason that you are waking me up two hours before breakfast?"

"We found out the password to the head boy's room." Said Fred

"And we feel as if it's been too long since we paid our lovely brother Percy a visit" finished George.

Vega laughed "Alright I'm in but you guys have to give me 20 minutes to get ready because I will bet money that the lecture Percy is going to give us after will last until breakfast."

Fred and George went in the common room to wait for Vega to get ready. John Filwick was sitting in the common room reading a quidditch book before he spotted Fred and George.

"You guys are already starting up trouble? Every time I see you two up this early a part of the school starts on fire." Said John

Fred sighed "No fires today unfortunately. Our mum took away our fireworks before we could get on the train."

George chimed in, "But we do have a wicked plan to torture our older brother."

"Ah nothing is better than torturing your siblings, especially the annoying ones." Said John. John leaned in closer to Fred and George and whispered, "Do you guys want to hear a scheme that I have been putting into place effectively since this summer?"

"Of course," Fred and George said at the same time. They couldn't pass up hearing about the trouble that others were getting into.

John smiled, "I've made it my mission to snog every 4th year girl in Gryffindor. I even made a list and I've been crossing out names as I go, of course if they let me go farther than kissing I put a star next to their names. I'm going alphabetical by last name. I got all the A's done and now it's on to the B's! Of course I went out of order a little, Angelica made it way too easy."

Fred and George's smiles faltered. This really wasn't a prank or way to break school rules, in fact it was creepy that he even had a list.

"That's not really a prank mate, just seems like you are tricking girls into kissing you" said George in a tone that almost sounded like Percy when he was telling them off.

"John I would burn that parchment before any of the girls find out what you are doing. They won't find the humor in it when they see a star next to their name."

John huffed angrily "Well I'm not going to stop now! By the end of my 7th year I will have shagged every girl in our year!' John looked down at the parchment, "Let's see who's next, shall we?" He smiled widely when he saw the name that was next on the list. "Vega Black!"

Fred and George stood up at the same time angrily. "You stay away from her!" Yelled George. "We will make your life a living hell if you mess with her mate." Fred finished.

John's face turned red with anger, "I can do whatever the hell I want, and I don't need permission from you too!" He rolled up the parchment and shouted, "just for that I am going to make SURE that there is at least three starts next to her name!"

John stormed out of the room looking more determined than ever. "Do you think we just made that worse?" Asked Fred. "No way" answered George "now we can warn the girls to stay away from that slimy little git."

Although Fred and George had gone out on dates with girls before, they never really tolerated the attitudes that many of the wizards at Hogwarts had about girls. Getting girls was a competition to the boys after their 4th year. When Bill was a head boy in his 7th year at the school he discovered a book that the boys were passing around that discussed in detail every girl they ever hooked up with. Bill was furious when he found this and yelled at all the boys before turning it into Professor McGonagall, who lectured them for hours. Charlie and Bill made sure to teach their younger brothers how to treat girls and not to get sucked into the toxic culture that was rampet at Hogwarts.

Just as Fred and George were about to work out a plan to get back at John, Vega ran down the steps. She had her school uniform on and was carrying all her books for the day with her. Although Vega loved to cause trouble, she was still very serious about her school work. She needed top marks to become an Auror.

"Let's go!" She said. She stopped walking when she noticed the worried looks on Fred and George's faces. "What? Are you guys having second thoughts about pranking Percy because I did not get up this early not to get yelled at by Percy."

"Vega, what were you are Angelica talking about last night before we went to sleep?" Asked George.

"Why?" asked Vega. She was confused why they cared so much, they usually didn't show that much interest in what she talked about with Angelica.

Fred sighed, "What is about John Flitwick?"

Vega's eyes went wide, "How do you know about that?"

"Well he just told us that he planning to snog every 4th year girl in Gryffindor, he even has a list. He mentioned something about Angelica and we thought we should tell you." Said Fred.

George finished his thought, "He also said that your name is next on the list."

Vega was shocked to say the least. She felt bed for Angelica who had a huge crush on him since 1st year, and she was angry that John thought that she would ever kiss him, Vega would never betray her friend by kissing a boy that she liked.

"That stupid GIT!" shouted Vega. "I won't let him get away with this and I am going to tell every girl to avoid him like the plague."

George smiled at Vega proudly. Although the twins were protective of Vega, she rarely needed it and wasn't afraid to stand up to those who wronged her friends.

"C'mon guys we have to get Percy before he wakes up otherwise we will miss our chance!" Fred said, dragging Vega by her bookbag down the stairs.


End file.
